User blog:Captain Warrior/Michael Jordan vs LeBron James. Rivalry Rap Battles Episode 5
Welcome to my fifth official battle for my series, Rivalry Rap Battles. Today we have Michael Jordan battling LeBron James to see who is truly the greatest NBA player. Intro VS! BEGIN! Michael Jordan: (starts at 0:24) Michael Jordan shall Speak some Lessons of how he's the greatest towards this brat. Plus you'll get a whole lot of bad luck for ballin' against this Black Cat. I'm pure Magic when I'm in the court, that's why it was my high school nickname. You'll be under pressure in this game as you're used to it, though you have disclaimed. That's LeBron, a Cavalier who is offhand, like what was he even thinking? Believing he's the much better player; clearly it must be the wine drinking. You're not so brave, man, you're too scared to mention your own rivals. Hell, I never had to play a Game 7 at all in any NBA Finals. It wasn't so smart of you to miss 82 school days in your fourth grade year. You're such a front runner, especially by wearing a Yankees hat to cheer. I'm about to ruin another NBA player's career, right after Rodney McCray. I suggest you stick to watching cartoons, instead of trying to play defense against MJ. LeBron James: (starts at 0:56) You better listen to your gut, it's telling you to stop rapping for a while. This is why you dislike hip-hop; plus rhyming ain't even your style. I'm the Chosen 1, and will be permanently like my tattoo of it, no doubt. This is about to get real serious, so put your tongue back in your mouth. Like Kobe has said, I can also kick your ass one on one at best. I bet facing me is a bigger dream of yours than you wanting to face Jerry West. I don't play for Detroit, but I got some Jordan Rules on how to stop your ass. By having you scared, from me shooting balls like it's a flood that will splash. This tool gets fined every game for wearing his own brand of shoes. Let me use my right hand to shoot, and my left hand to smack you. You can't Jump me, Man, it would be best for you to stick to ballet. Or do more lame commercials for a women's hair product, that have no point starring you in any way. Michael Jordan: (starts at 1:27) I'm back on the court better than ever, so pass me back the mic. This owner of the Charlotte Hornets is about to bring some stinging rhymes to this fight. Should assist the mic to Kevin Love or Channing Frye, it's time that you step off. I thought you had some tricks up your sleeve, but it seems you've ripped them off. Times like these are getting tough, should start living with your Pee Wee football coach. I'd probably consider you a King, if you at least had a college approach. You got all of us Heated, when you made The Decision to join Miami. You caused Dan Gilbert to write a letter response, 'cause surely he wasn't happy. To get your first ring, and joined Wade and Bosh to make the burnt Big Three as it seems. None of us can stand you much more than the 2008 Olympics team. You look exhausted, after the amount of minutes in games you've played through. Yet you're used to resting anyways, just ask your head coach Tyronn Lue. LeBron James: (1:59) There are reasons of why I don't even compare myself to you. Our games are very different and Being Like Mike is something I'd never do. 'Cause you're a bad sport, sir, especially for punching your teammates like Steve Kerr. And you trying to win at all costs, like playing a game of cards as a cheater. I may have went to Miami, but then I went back to Cleveland. Got a ring for the Land with a huge comeback, as I had to believe, man. Better stop acting like you're my teacher before I start dunking on your skinny bones. Make it a poster afterwards and leave you ending up much worse than Damon Jones. And you know I'm also tough on the field; basketball ain't only my athletic ability. While your other ones are baseball and golf, oh wait that first one's your fragility. Should call your best friend to drive you out of here in a limo. Guarding me was such a failure, but you can accept it based on your quoting info. (ends at 2:30) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? RIVALRY RAP BATTLES! Who won? Michael Jordan LeBron James Those suggestions of yours, keep it coming! Category:Blog posts